Keishin Ukai
is the current coach of Karasuno High volleyball club. Appearance Ukai has dyed blond hair and wears a head-band. He is told by Nekoma's coach, Nekomata, that he looks like his grandfather - former coach Ukai. On his left ear he has 2 piercings (episode 14). In his youth, he had a dark buzzcut but otherwise looked the same. Personality His behaviour is fairly typical of a man in his 20s. He smokes and drinks and is willing to speak casually about alcohol to minors, such as when he used "a first gulp of beer" to explain a volleyball tactic to Karasuno. He is also quite competitive; the only reason he decided to coach at first is because he wanted to beat Nekoma in the practice match, and he continued coaching even after that because he made challenges with Nekoma's coaches for another battle. Suga and Daichi have remarked once that Ukai looks lazy, but he still does his research well. Takeda has stated that Ukai excelled in mentoring underclassmen during high school and college and was very sharp at analyzing opposing schools. It appears that Ukai is very hard-working despite what he says since he decided to switch his working schedule around so that he is working out on the farm in the early morning to make up for the time that he takes off to spend with Karasuno. In the beginning, he's shown as the cranky clerk at Sakanoshita that often reads his newspaper silently and smokes at the counter. He would yell at the volleyball club whenever they're being too noisy outside his store, and Tanaka has once referred to him as a lazy clerk when Ukai told him that they had run out of a product without even bothering to check. However, he does have a soft side as he still gave Tanaka, Hinata, and Kageyama free popsicles despite Tanaka insulting him. Background Keishin Ukai is Coach Ukai 's grandson. He is an alumnus of Karasuno High and was a setter on the Boys' Volleyball Club eight years ago, having had the number 2. Since graduating, he has been working at Sakanoshita Store, a business he inherited from his mother's side of the family. Plot Karasuno High Team Formation Arc He was first introduced in the story as a clerk at Sakanoshita Store (Foothill Store). He was then recruited by Karasuno's Team Adviser Ittetsu Takeda after persistent begging, thinking that his name would give impact to other schools. Interhigh Arc Tokyo Expedition Arc Spring High Preliminary Arc Statistics Not much is known about his actual play in volleyball, but it was said that he wasn't even a regular. Relationships Ikkei Ukai Ittetsu Takeda Karasuno High Manabu Naoi Trivia *Favorite food: Kenyaku dumplings *Current concern: He's not even 30 yet but his parents are already telling him to "Hurry up and get married." *'Nomenclature': **Keishin (繋心) - Connecting Heart **Ukai (烏養) - Crow Nurture Quotes * ''"I have no complaints about the morale of our team. Seijoh is vastly better in terms of experience and technique. There's no denying that if they get ahead again, it'll be extremely tough, but if we hold onto everything we've got, the momentum will turn our way." ''(Episode 21) * ''"In this tense situation, he Tooru still managed to find the smallest gap and pulled of a feint. His calm focus on victory is terrifying." ''(about Oikawa during the Inter-high tournament match with Aobajōsai, Episode 24) * ''"Eat...eat...a little at a time...but be sure...to grow stronger." ''(When Ukai takes the team out to eat after they lose against Aobajōsai during the Inter-high tournament, Episode 24) fr:Keishin Ukai Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Coaches Category:Karasuno High Volleyball Club Category:Karasuno Neighbourhood Association